


An Unopen Heart

by caramarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: It’s nice to have a friend who does (almost) everything you ask her.





	An Unopen Heart

It’s nice to have a friend who does what you ask her. Who gets you through exams and all-nighters; who doesn’t ask questions. 

You can even admit it’s nice that there’s one thing she can’t give you. You can hold it over her, that one failing in your give and take friendship. Because whatever you give each other, you never get everything. 

You never get your validation. She never gets your open heart.

Only if she gives you what you need, you think. Then you’ll open to her.

It’s nice that she doesn’t, so you can maintain that lie too.


End file.
